A Tale of Two Dantes
by DragonNinja23
Summary: One-shot. What would happen if the two Dantes met each other. Well, all we know is one wants to go eat some pizza.


A/N: My first fic in the Dmc archive big thank you to Satanic Park of Madness for explaining some of the concepts like Donte or Dino whatever people call him cause this is a story about him and everyones favorite in debt pizza loving demon slayer. So pretty much a one-shot about Dante and Donte. If you want to, leave a review and what not constructive criticism is good.

All characters are property of there respective owners

~ A Tale of Two Dantes~

Dante with his trusty sword rebellion and his two trusty revolvers ebony and ivory, was finishing up another job in order to get some more money due to his partner Trish's constant spending of money for clothes. Dante was excited, he was going to get a six pack, a large order of pizza and kick back and relax like every demon-slayer should once and a while.

Although, a portal appeared before him emanating a white light and it had looked as if it transported someone or something from it. Out came a man with raven black hair wearing some black faded jeans, a red coat, and he stood around the same height as Dante although he looked fairly younger. He carried a sword on his back and it looked as if he holstered two pistols by his waist.

Dante was surprised and somewhat perplexed by this person, although he decided to try to talk to this lookalike fanboy.

" Wow I never knew I had such a fan, not only that but I guess you can teleport too eh, tell me kid why are you dressed like me with a fake sword and probably fake pistols. You almost got it right, but, my hair is white not black."

" What the hell are you talking about? I just got zapped and all of a sudden I'm here, I was supposed to be in limbo city killing some demons." The black haired man said brushing off his coat.

" Very funny kid. Listen, how about I sign you an autograph for saving this little city of yours and you could treat me to some pizza or if your old enough, I'll get you some booze." Dante said while trying to put his had on the kid's shoulder.

" Get off of me you Albino freak, I'm not someone's fanboy, I'm a demon-slayer who goes by the name of Dante."

" Albino freak eh, never heard that one before, you should seriously be a comedian kid, c'mon you know that I'm Dante right, you probably are trying to stick to the character, but there is only room in this world for one demon-slaying badass and that's me." Dante said to the black haired man.

" I"M DANTE." The black haired man said screaming.

" Look kid, do you want the autograph or not? And how about I give you a name, you can be Donte." Dante said while waiting for the kid to get a pen out.

As Donte continued to argue with Dante about how he was Dante and what not. Trish came by, wanting to ask Dante if he was finished with his job yet. She was surprised to see him with a kid who looked almost like him, minus the hair and age of course.

" Dante who the hell is this? And are you finished with your job yet?" Trish asked with her hands on her hips.

" I don't know some fanboy who teleported from who knows where, keeps saying he's me and I don't have time to deal with him."

" What the hell are you two talking about I am Dante!" Donte said pissed off.

" Well he does have the same temper as you Dante, maybe he's like a long lost little brother or something, he looks the same age as Lady maybe he's related to her."

" I have no idea, but I say you deal with it Trish since I had to deal with those demons." Dante said as he was getting ready to leave.

" Whatever Dante, your always so lazy, let me guess your going to get some pizza and a six pack of bud light." Trish said angrily at Dante.

" You guessed it, now deal with this kid, he's giving me a headache."

" DOESN'T ANYONE CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME THAT I'M DANTE AND NOT THIS ALBINO FREAK!" Donte said yelling at the two.

" Chill out kid, we all know you are a fanboy, but your taking it to far." Trish said trying to calm him down.

" Well alright you two have fun, I'm going to get me some pizza." Dante said exiting.

" Wait your not leaving me with this twerp Dante, I'm going with you."

" HEY YOU TWO GET BACK WHAA."

Donte started to get attacked by a demon giant, the giant hurled him twenty feet in the air. While Dante and Trish were leaving. Donte pulled out his rebellion as he began to fight the demon giant.

" Should we help him Dante?" Trish asked curiously.

" Nah, I wanna get some pizza, if he really wants to prove himself, let him fight that demon, I'm hungry."

" Alright, but can we not have pizza, we've had it two weeks in a row."

" How can you say that Trish? It is the greatest food ever created, and if you don't like it more for me."

" Whatever."

As the two exited, Trish and Dante left get some pizza leaving Donte to himself as the giant was hurtling him in the air.

" GUYS A LITTLE HELP? GUYS!"

End Story

Not really a long or serious story, I wanted to make it quick and get some feedback since this is my first story in this archive. Thank you for reading, and review if you would like me to write more or if there are anythings I can improve on.


End file.
